He Loves Her
by ILuvLuckyandElizabeth
Summary: This is a little Moment between Troy and Chad In H,S,M 3 So If you haven't seen it don't read This is a Troyella story


**A/N This is a little Moment between Troy and Chad right after Gabriella called and said she isn't coming back **

**Chad's Pov **

Troy My best friend since I could remember. My brother in everything but blood.

Laid there on his bed just looking up at the ceiling. I haven't seen him this upset since the time when we were ten and he couldn't go to basketball camp that summer because he had the chickenpox. He looks lost and alone. But this time I don't know what to do to make it better. Last time I told him I would get sick to and stay with him.

Fortunately for Troy I did get sick that summer and stayed with him. Unfortunately for me it was hell having chickenpox. But it was worth it we had a great summer even if we were sick. For the last year or so I have been think about when Troy and I were kids. Everything was so simple back then just the two of us. That's what we always said all we needed was each other and basketball.

Then high school came. When we got there it was different then we thought. The other thing that was different was that we started liking girls. Even thought we liked then we never really did anything about it. Girls would just get our minds out of the game and we couldn't have that.

One year when we were about nine. My Cousin Josh who at the time was about sixteen came to visit. Let me tell you he was all about girls. After Troy and I saw how nut's he was about it. We made a deal we wouldn't go out with girls we didn't need them the only girls we would bother to be with was our Mom's.

We stayed with that deal for a long time.

Until the winter of our Junior year of high school. That year Troy and his Mom and Dad went on vacation to a ski resort. Wile there he meet someone a girl Named Gabriella. When he came back to school we had a new kid in our class and her name was Gabriella the same one he meet on vacation and since then Troy has never been the same.

Right now he's upset because Gabriella had gotten a letter saying that she was excepted in to one of the best schools early and he told her to go even if it is a thousand and some miles away. She said she'd be back for prom witch Troy was takeing her to and then grad but now she has just called to tell him she's not coming back. Right now he's upset but he'll get over it he has to.

"What" I ask as I here him say something

"I Love Her" He said "and I don't know what to do" he added

I sat there just looking at him not knowing what to say to that.

"Please say something" he pleaded

"You……. Love ….Her…." I asked hesitantly

"Yeah I do more then anything" he said sincerely

"…………. Wow um that's big ………. Really" I asked

"Yes how many times do you want me to say it" he asked

"As many times as it takes me to understand it" I snapped

"What's there to understand I Love her plain and simple" he snapped back

"Give me a break here my seventeen year old best friend just told me he's in Love" I said back

"Yes I am and as my best friend I thought you would support me in this you are the first person I've told" he said

"I do support you I am in shock that's all and you haven't told anyone not even Gabriella" I said/ asked

"No I wasn't sure if I should and then when she called me right now she said she Loved me but she had to be where she was and hung up before I could say it back" he said as he looked down at the floor,

It was then and there that I knew that no matter what he would always be my best friend but if he didn't have her with him he wouldn't be whole again and then I know what I had to say.

"Troy look at me if you Love her like you say you do then you have to tell her because if you don't and if you let her get away you'll regret it for the rest of your life man do what is right for you and not anyone else just you" I said as I got up and walked over to the bedroom door to leave.

"Hay Chad thanks man" he said

"Whatever just do what you got to do captain" I said and with that I walked out the door intending to go home and play some ball and just remember what it was like when we were ten and everything was simple.

**A/N Okay not the best endings but whatever I hope you guy's like it **


End file.
